


[Oldfic] Priorities

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [27]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Medicinal Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Break had become one of his most important priorities before he even realized it.





	[Oldfic] Priorities

Xerxes Break forced a pained pout on his face once he recognized the footsteps entering his room. They were the same ones that had been there barely hours before, constantly keeping surveillance on him, even abandoning his duties as a servant to make sure he was taken care of.

Break wasn't sure if he should be flattered or annoyed.

He felt exhausted and feverish. Not to mention the fact that he was doped up on painkillers from his injuries. Despite knowing this, his lover kept coming back to check up on him, consequently making it impossible for Break to catch even a wink of sleep. Not that the fever was helping with that either, but it still irritated him a bit. Gilbert had been coming in more than anyone. It seemed that even though Break assured him that his condition was in no way _his_ fault, the younger man still felt partially responsible for his condition. However, even though he was irritated at Gilbert's ignorance, he was also thoroughly enjoying all of the attention he was receiving from his lover.

"Are you awake, Break?"

"Of course, Gilbert. My head hurts too much to sleep." Not to mention that if he did sleep, he would probably end up having a hallucination or nightmare due to the fever. He supposed the painkillers would help with that also—the doctor had warned him of any possible side effects and hallucinating was unfortunately one of them. He wouldn't ever admit this to Gilbert, however.

"Do you still have a fever?" Gilbert sat down on the bed next to his head and Break sighed at the feeling of the bed sinking down, causing an uncomfortable sensation in his head. Gilbert reached over to rest the top of his hand on Break's forehead and although the man in question couldn't see it, he knew that Gilbert was doing the same to his own forehead, comparing the temperatures. "I think it went up."

"I need some more of those amazing painkillers."

"I thought you hated taking medicine."

"I do, but these are _really good…"_

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the other man's slur, despite knowing that he couldn't actually see it. He was still irritated that Break had withheld the information from him, but he wasn't going to push the matter, especially since the other man was still incredibly sickly.

Leaning down, Gilbert left a few gentle kisses on Break's temple and cheeks. Break hummed in response and raised his hands to wave through Gilbert's curly black hair. The texture was oddly comforting to him in his time of weakness, a fact that of course, he kept to himself.

"Do you want me to go get the doctor?"

"No, I'll be all right, Gilbert. You can quit worrying now."

"You expect me to trust your word?"

Feeling a bit more sober now, Break glared in what he knew to be the general direction of Gilbert's face.

"Shouldn't you?"

They glowered at each other for a few moments, but Gilbert was unwilling to back down. If he hadn't arrived at the scene at _that exact moment_ Break wouldn't…he wouldn't have made it.

And the thought made his heart race with fear.

Without even thinking about it, Gilbert leaned down once more to nuzzle Break's neck, not caring about the sweat or the unnatural warmth of the skin. He could feel the other man's heart beat steadily against his hand as he trailed it down beneath the covers, gently caressing Break's chest. Break sighed and collapsed back against the sheets—he just didn't have the energy to be angry.

"Would you like some cake? Someone left some on the bed side table," Gilbert offered, for the first time noticing the half melted vanilla cake sitting on the small table. He knew that Break wasn't _technically_ supposed to have it, but since when did Break ever listen to the doctor's orders anyway?

" _Only if_ you feed it to me, _Gilbert!"_

Absently wondering if the painkillers were really what they were supposed to be and not some kind of other drug—honestly, was it supposed to make him slur that much—Gilbert leaned over and grabbed the plate and the fork from the table. Gently, he helped the other man sit up so that he was leaning against the headboard. Break hissed as he moved up, unable to mask the slight pain from his face. Despite the painkillers, his injury was still pretty bad and was obviously still bothering him.

Flushed and with trembling fingers, Gilbert cut off a small piece of cake with the fork and raised it to the other man's lips. One red eye stared blindly up at him from beneath sweat soaked bangs, looking tired but strangely happy as he leaned forward and took the offered cake, chewing it slowly as if testing his boundaries. Gilbert waited, unaware that he was holding his breath as he did so; it was well known that painkillers were notorious for making ones stomach sick. Of course, Break had already gone through all that earlier in the morning, but he wasn't exactly sure how the other man was feeling at the moment.

"I'm all right, Gilbert. You honestly worry _too much~!"_

Unable to resist the smile that formed across his lips in appreciation to the other man's attempt at normalcy, Gilbert leaned forward and pecked the other man on his lips, brushing some sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

"I'll give you a few more bites and then I'm calling the doctors back in here. You need some more medicine."

"But Gilbert, you're all the medicine I'll ever need!"

Blushing, Gilbert handed him another bite of cake. He should probably be getting back soon—Oz would be looking for him, after all—but he couldn't deny that the prospect of staying with the other man was rather temping. Sure, they didn't always get along and they were probably the strangest pair of lovers that anyone had ever seen, but Gilbert would admit to hesitantly enjoying his company. Besides, after what had happened recently, he felt…a sudden surge of protectiveness that had frightened him at first. But he knew it could only mean one thing.

After setting the cake on the bedside table, Gilbert sighed and snuggled up to the other man, despite how uncomfortable it was due to the albino's raised temperature. "Break, I love you."

Break paused from where he was reaching for Gilbert's hair. He stared blankly down at him, still propped up against the headboard. Gilbert had closed his eyes, so he couldn't see his expression, but he imagined it to be somewhat surprised. After all, despite that they'd been together for years, they'd never actually said those three words.

He was unaware of the small smile that graced Break's face at the admission. The older man's hand reached out once more to pet Gilbert's hair. "I love you too."

Gilbert felt his chest warm, but before he could respond, he felt Break sigh heavily and squirm back down so that he was laying down again and snuggling against the pillow.

"I feel really tired, Gilbert."

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"What if Oz-kun calls you? Will you be here, then?"

Gilbert paused for a moment, staring into the man's face. His eye was closed and to anyone else it would appear as if Break wasn't listening to him, but Gilbert knew he was.

"I'll still be here."

The albino's smile grew. "I don't believe you."

Rolling his eyes, Gilbert didn't bother answering, for he could already see the other man's breathing evening out. And before he could so much as blink, Break was asleep. It seemed that the pain killers had finally done their job properly.

Exhausted himself, Gilbert reached over and ran his fingers through Break's hair, which was splayed around his head on the pillow. It was so silky and soft, reminding him of how fragile his lover was at that very moment.

Letting his eyes fall shut, Gilbert decided to take a nap. Even if Oz came looking for him, he wouldn't move, he promised himself. For once, he needed to stick to his priorities.


End file.
